Stolen American Secrets
by SometimesAllYouNeedIs1
Summary: Brooke is at the top of her career with her multimillion dollar corporation Clothes Over Bro's, but she's never felt more alone in her life even though she's in a relationship. What happens when she meets photographer Peyton Sawyer? Breyton.


Another Breyton story...This story is inspired by three songs... American - by Lana Del Rey (who has been coming on my Pandora A LOT lately and I'm really digging her stuff! Look up the lyrics - it screams Breyton, it's got them ALL over it!) Stolen - Dashboard Confessional (I've been listening to them like crazy lately and if you know the lyrics to the song, it will go well with this story), and Secret - Missy Higgins (also listening to her stuff like crazy!). This one is the most important to the story. Missy was talking the song's meaning and how it's about a relationship she was in with a woman who wanted to keep it a secret. Great song! So those three songs will help guide the premise….

This story is written for the one and only Peyton's Comet, who super encouraged me to post (even though I already have 3 stories in work, I promise I won't forget them!) because she loved the idea, so this is for you :)

* * *

"No! Absolutely not. How many times do I have to say it? That girl is not getting on the cover of my magazine until she gains at least ten pounds. This is something I will not bend on, got it? Anorexia is a disease, not a fashion statement." Brooke yelled pointing her finger to the screen coffee in hand as she made her way through the New York Clothes Over Bro's office at a quick pace.

She plopped down behind her lavish desk and looked over the New York skyline. She had never felt more alone in her life. Looking down at her blinking red light message light, she saw 54 new voice messages to go through. It was all so tiring, and lonely, she wondered if life would ever slow down, but as usual she didn't really get a chance to think too much about it.

"Okay, I just got off the phone with the Tree Hill office; everything should be settled for tomorrow Brooke." Millicent, Brooke's assistant said entering the room notepad in hand. "I'm afraid I do have some bad news though…"

"Out with it Millicent, don't tell me you're quitting or something? I've had a bad enough day as it is." Brooke playfully said to her, she knew Millicent was about as loyal as loyal could be, but she was fun to mess with every once in awhile.

"Of course not, Brooke…. But Jennifer did quit… so, that's kinda a big problem." Millicent said nervously playing with the edges of the notebook paper in her hand.

"Damn…well, we will just have to figure it out I guess…" Brooke said leaning back against the chair running her hands through her hair to look over the skyline once more.

"But, Brooke… Fashion week with your new line is less than a month away… She was your best full-time photographer, not to mention she'd been helping with all the designs… Where are you going to find someone in such a short amount of time that you actually trust, and—" Millicent said in one giant sentence, her worry completely showing through, it was one of the things Brooke admired about the girl, how much she cared about Brooke's company.

"Millicent, calm down. We will figure it out, in the meantime, call the airlines for me, I want to go back to Tree Hill tonight…" Brooke said still focused on the skyline through the window.

"Victoria isn't going to like that…" Millicent said in almost a whisper causing Brooke to spin her chair around and look at her.

"Yeah, well Victoria works for me doesn't she? And I say I'm going back tonight and that's that." Brooke said with finality and with that Millie nodded and headed out of Brooke's office.

She should be ecstatic, what 23 year old was the President and CEO of one of the top clothing lines in the country? Not only the country… multiple countries. Her success had gone worldwide and Clothes Over Bro's was everywhere. But why did she feel so empty inside?

She looked down at the machine and erased all the messages. She picked up the phone and dialed hoping to seek some sort of comfort in home.

"Hey Hales…. How's it going there?"

_"Hey Brooke! We are really excited to see you tomorrow; it's been a long time!"_ Haley said but she was obviously distracted or in the middle of something.

"Hales, are you busy? If it's not a good time, we can chat later, I just wanted to tell you I'm coming back tonight, not tomorrow." Brooke inquired.

_"James Lucas Scott! Put that back and go help your Aunt Peyton right now!"_ Haley yelled into the phone causing Brooke to move the phone away from her ear.

"Shit, I forgot you guys are helping Peyton move today, aren't you?" Brooke said, it had completely slipped her mind that her friends weren't even in the same state.

_"Yeah, we are loading the U-Haul now, well Nathan is, Jamie and Nathan are so excited she's going to be in the same state as us they can barely contain themselves."_ Haley laughed into the phone.

"I still can't believe I haven't met this girl yet that you guys ramble on and on about all the time. She must be something else…" Brooke said feeling a little jealous of the girl that the Scott family was so taken with.

_"She is, you'll love her… I think… maybe. It's always hard to tell with you Brooke. She will definitely challenge you that's for sure, but it's one of her many charms. Don't worry; we will be home by your opening tomorrow night." _Haley assured.

"Yeah, yeah but where am I supposed to stay tonight? I really want to see my Godson, he's probably grown like a foot since I saw him" Brooke stated as she picked up the picture frame on her desk of her and Jamie on his third birthday.

_"Ummmm… how about your boyfriend's house? Listen I gotta go, Jamie and Nathan are arguing about who's going to ride back with Peyton, so I will probably be the deciding vote, I will see you tomorrow, we miss you!"_ Haley said and disconnected the call before Brooke could even say goodbye.

Things had changed since high school ended, that was for sure. While Lucas, Nathan, and Haley went to the University of Maryland for College after high school – Brooke spent her time creating a multimillion dollar industry. And yes, she loved her company, very much, but sometimes she still felt like she had missed out on life. Life with her friends, life in Tree Hill. She missed it.

She found herself thinking about this Peyton girl that would be moving to North Carolina. Her friends adored her and all she knew about her was that she was accidentally roomed with Haley freshman year, because of some mix up and them not knowing she was married. But Peyton and Haley had become really close ever since and anytime Brooke found a spare few minutes to call and check in, which as time went on, dwindled to once a month or so, the Scott family was always with Peyton Sawyer, whoever she was. Brooke was jealous of her just for the fact that she got to be around her Godson and Nathan and Haley, and not to mention Lucas…

Lucas. Her boyfriend. Yes, she was jealous because she'd seen pictures of the blonde on Haley's Facebook and she was strikingly beautiful and radiant. Radiance sparkled in her eyes, that was pretty obvious.

Brooke and Lucas had been through a lot together, but the truth of the matter was, she didn't trust him. And she found herself becoming completely numb at his presence. Ever since he cheated in high school with Rachel, who was now her top model, things had changed and she had never been able to get over it.

She knew Lucas felt the same, but they had to keep up the appearances. He was a big time author now and she was the owner of Clothes Over Bro's. It was a match made in heaven… except for the fact that Brooke didn't love him. Hell, it was a loveless relationship. She thinks she loved him at one time, maybe, but the memory was distant, she did however love his friendship and sometimes being with someone, real or not real, it was easier than being alone. But no mattered how many people Brooke surrounded herself with, she still felt alone. She didn't even know what it felt like to feel alive with someone anymore, she just went through the appropriate notions. But her being with Lucas is what Victoria wanted, and what Victoria wants, she usually gets. So, she'd continue to be numb to it all and play the game.

"Brooke…?" Millicent asked hesitantly looking at Brooke who was leaning against the window in thought.

"Yeah Millie…"

"Our flight leaves in an hour, you're going home." Millie said with a smile and Brooke felt more at ease than she had in weeks.

"Home…" Brooke whispered under her breath with a smile, it'd been a long time since she'd heard that word.

* * *

Read and review and let me know what you think and if you'd like me to continue with this one... Reviews make my world go round :)


End file.
